Evils
The Forces of Evil are the main antagonists in Dark Deeds. If Evil is extinguished, the farmers win the game. During the first night of the game, a player will be randomly selected as Evil. In addition to being randomly selected, the player will also be assigned a Evil hero. There are currently 8 different evils in Dark Deeds, with two heroes being exclusive to the Redux version of the game. Each has their unique strengths and weaknesses and skill set. The evils currently in game are: Dracula, Forest Witch, High Cultist, Grim Reaper, Necromancer, Pit Lord, Werewolf and Witch Doctor. General Tools for Evil Evil Communicator Evil Communicator is a tool which can be used to interact other players and your minions without directly exposing your identity. The evil communicator allows you to do the following things: * Ping the minimap as evil without using your regular ping. * Taunt other farmers/Play global soundbites. * Issue General directions to send to minions, such as attack or retreat. * Send direct messages to your minions or other farmers as Evil ** To send messages to minions, select Evil Telecommunicator then type ! followed by text messages. To send messages to all farmers, type @ followed by text messages. *** Remember to send those messages to Observers as they can still be seen normally. ESC key ability (whilst in evil form) Some Evils have unique ESC key abilities, such as Dracula's ability to turn into vampire bats. For Evils who do not have a unique ESC key ability, the ESC key will temporarily show vision around Evil. This can be especially useful when trying to attack up a ramp than is being blocked off by a building. ESC key ability (whilst in farmer form) Using the ESC key whilst in farmer form for most Evils will allow you to change your colour to mimic another player. This can be used to sow seeds of distrust amongst other farmers and is also used to create confusion. Be careful though, as this ability can easily be seen through by a player pressing F11 to bring up the player list. General Strategies as Evil Early Game * Pick up stones or small trees to boost up your auto attacking ability. * If you able, kill the wife of a player to slow down their progress. * Boots of Speed is an essential item for the majority of all Evils. * Farmers are most vulnerable when they have used their panic ability and there is no Farm to garrison into. Use this information to your advantage. * Try not to engage Uther (especially as Witch Doctor) as you are usually very weak during this time. * Do not stay in one area for too long attacking a player. Uther will eventually come to assist them. * Transforming into a farmer to enter/exit someone's base is a legitimate strategy. Just be careful not to get attacked whilst in Farmer form as you will not be able to transform back for a few seconds after the attack. * If you are an evil which is required to transform back into a farmer before night ends, ensure that you find a safe place to transform. Mid Game * If you are unable to kill a player, try to at least disrupt their economy and their ability to tech. A good way to do this is to kill the player's workers which are gathering lumber and/or destroying a player's farm. * Obtain an orb of frost or an orb of venom from the town shop. The orb effect will assist in slowing down units you are trying to kill. * Purchase items which will boost the Evil's attribute affinity (i.e buy intelligence items for Grim Reaper). Late Game * If you see an architect, kill them immediately as that will cause the player to lose a 300 Gold resource. This will also halt a player from temporarily gaining a hero from a Town Hall (if not yet built). * The Farm is the source of all units that a player can make. Kill the farm to delay replenishment of the player's army. * The wife is a prerequisite in making children. Kill the wife to delay replenishment of the player's army. Miscellaneous * If your strategy involves raising an army, consider making Spearthrowers. Ensnare is able to hold a farmer in place, even if they are in Panic mode. * Building an army of assassins (with windwalk) is also a good way to sneak up on unsuspecting farmers and kill them quickly. * Do not leave a player alone for too long. Veteran players can quickly raise an army/hero if they are left undisturbed. * Try not to focus on a player too long if you are unable to kill them. Your attention should be spread evenly amongst players.